Conventional software exists that acquires detailed operation logs of an external application. With such software, when the source code of an application is compiled, or before an application is executed, an operation to acquire logs is embedded in each method by using an aspect-oriented technique. Furthermore, this kind of software analyzes the input/output of a method and stores it as log information.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-163505
The above-described software has the following problem when a user, such as a system user or administrator, who is not so familiar with the system when compared to the system developer, changes the log acquisition level. Specifically, with the above-described software, it is difficult for a system user or administrator to select a log acquisition level, because they are not familiar with the internal configuration of the system. Therefore, with the above-described software, it is difficult to designate a log acquisition level from a perspective that is easily understandable.